


La Flèche et la Mort

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Odin (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prophecy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Lorsque Mort et Flèche se trouverontEn son palais d’or, le Roi tremblera.Amour éternel, amour destructeur,Le sort du Royaume en leur mains sera ;La loi et son Roi Divin tomberont.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Series: Le Noël de Dante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	La Flèche et la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le Secret Santa de Félcia. Joyeux Noël à toi, j'en ai pleurer des larmes de sangs pour écrire cette histoire !
> 
> Je préviens que je me suis infligée comme défi de ne mettre aucun dialogue....
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !!

C’était une règle que tous connaissaient. Une loi que nul n’était tenu d’ignorer. Depuis la mort de la Reine, elle régissait la vie de tous les habitants du Royaume.

Autrefois, le Roi Divin Odin et la Reine Divine Frigga avaient guerroyé ensemble, conquérant contrée après contrée, mettant le monde à leur pied. Ils étaient âmes sœurs, deux êtres destinés à un amour hors du commun, qui s’étaient trouvé malgré l’immensité du monde et de ses dangers. Leur amour était célébré par le peuple, et aussi passionné que conquérant.

Ensemble, ils avaient élevé deux enfants, deux enfants royaux et divins, dotés d’une destinée aussi grande que celle de leur parents. Les Nornes, Cléa la Blanche, Wanda l’Écarlate et Hela la Noire se penchèrent sur les princes, et parlèrent.

Thor était l’incarnation de la Vie, Loki l’incarnation de la Mort.

La Reine Divine Frigga, éternelle Épouse de l’éternel Roi, mourus au combat, peu de temps après.

La colère du Roi Divin éclata, et le jeune Loki fut exilé dans la Terre des Racines, loin de la capitale, loin des Humains, loin de la folie de son Père endeuillé.

Alors que l’enfant quittait la capitale, les Nornes revirent, furieuses. Se dressant devant Odin, elles prononcèrent une prophétie, scellant le destin du Royaume.

_Lorsque Mort et Flèche se trouveront_

_En son palais d’or, le Roi tremblera._

_Amour éternel, amour destructeur,_

_Le sort du Royaume en leur mains sera ;_

_La loi et son Roi Divin tomberont._

Hurlant de rage, Odin bannis les trois déesses de la destinée de son palais. L’existence de Loki fut effacée de tous les textes officiels, et toute les œuvres à la gloire de la famille Divine. Toute les personnes ayant entendu la prophétie des Nornes furent exécutées, et il fut déclaré illégal de rencontrer son Âme-Sœur ; chaque couple serait décidé par un fonctionnaire d’état, qui s’occuperait de gérer les lignées. Aucun enfant hors mariage ne serait toléré. Ainsi, Odin pensait pouvoir battre la Prophétie.

Le temps passa, et le malheur s’étendit toujours plus sur le Royaume. Le peuple espérait chaque année qu’Odin meurt et que Thor, l’Incarnation de la Vie, monte sur le trône.

Et chaque année, les festivités de l’anniversaire du couronnement étaient célébrés, en l’absence du Prince.

Peu à peu, le souvenir de Loki s’était effacé de la mémoire du peuple.

Courant d’un toit à l’autre, le jeune homme souriait. De temps en temps, il apercevait sa meilleure amie, qui fuyait à ses côtés. Mais la plupart du temps, il entendait surtout le souffle des gardes qui le poursuivaient, le sommant de se rendre et de restituer les joyaux qu’il avait voler, ce qui n’était clairement pas dans les intentions de Clint. Le jeune voleur souriait de plus belle alors, et sautait sur le toit suivant, courant droit vers le piège.

Ce dernier était un trou, dans la succession des maisons de la capitale. C’était une simple cour intérieure, entre plusieurs masures des quartiers pauvres, là où les tuiles faisaient place à la paille traîtresse. D’un pas agile et léger, les deux amis y descendirent, suivit par les gardes qui ne s’étaient pas pris les pieds dans les défauts des toits du quartier. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient dos au mur, et le capitaine des gardes ricana.

Enfin, il les tenait. L’archer et son amie, qui volaient aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Le Roi Odin les avaient pris en horreur, et avait ordonné que soit capturé coûte que coûte le voleur, et qu’il soit exécuté au plus vite. En souriant, les gardes fantasmaient sur un avancement de carrière exceptionnel lorsqu’ils ramèneraient la tête du criminel au roi.

Mais alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à l’arrêter, ses compagnons sortir des murs des masures environnantes. Avec horreur, les soldats réalisèrent qu’ils étaient dans le quartier magique, là où es sorcier ne voulant pas jurer allégeance au roi se réfugiaient.

Un à un, les gardes furent neutralisé, et l’instant fut à la fête. Les joyaux volés furent démantelés et offerts aux différents habitants pauvres de la capitale, qui se mirent à festoyer aussi modestement que leur possessions leur permettaient, à la santé de celui qui avait été surnommé l’Archer.

Né dans un quartier pauvre d’Asgard, Clint Barton avait rapidement découvert ses dons pour la magie et l’archerie. Dans un premier temps, il les avait utilisé pour lui même, avant de peu à peu les mettre au service des autres, en rejoignant un groupe d’ami que le peuple avait fini par surnommé affectueusement leur «Vengeurs». Tous étaient aussi importants dans le groupe, mais pour une raisons mystérieuse, c’était l’Archer qui s’était attiré la colère absolue du roi, et lui qui était considéré comme le plus dangereux de ces héros du peuple.

S’il prétendait ne pas s’en soucier, et plaisantait du fait que son arc soit plus craint que l’ingénierie magique de Tony ou que les enchantement personnels de Carol, il se posait certaines questions.

Souvent il s’isolait, et montait sur son point de vue préféré de la ville ; le cénotaphe royal qui trônait au centre de la place central d’Asgard, aligné parfaitement avec le palais.

C’était un grand monument de pierre blanche à la gloire du Roi Divin, de feu la Reine Divine et du Prince Thor, incarnation de la Vie. Pourquoi alors la construction évoquait les tombeaux du cimetière noble de la ville, cela était un mystère pour Clint.

En revanche, le jeune homme aimait la vue qu’il pouvait avoir, une fois perché et caché parmi les statues divines. Il se dégageait une mélancolie certaine de ce lieu qui, au milieu de sa perfection, semblait avoir un défaut.

À un emplacement précis, non loin de la statut de Thor, il semblait manquer quelque chose. Comme s’il y avait eu quelqu’un d’autre de représenté ici, et que cette personne avait été arrachée de l’Histoire et du Temps. C’était là où une statut aurait du être que Clint aimait s’asseoir, et réfléchir de longues heures. Loin de la foule, il semblait mieux la voir, apprenant la vie de ces gens du commun, cherchant des yeux l’Interdit.

Si vivre avec son âme sœur était interdit, cette promesse d’amour éternel et plus fort que tout faisait rêver. Tous le monde connaissait les légendes ; deux âmes sœurs pouvaient voir l’aura de l’autre, et les meurtres de l’un profitaient à l’autre. Quelques fois, Clint scrutait son visage dans le miroir, espérant y voir un signe quelconque de vieillissement. Et comme à chaque fois, il était contraint de constater l’absence totale de rides ou d’un changement de son visage. Qui que soit son âme sœur, elle avait tué à plusieurs reprises, et le temps que ses victimes aurait du vivre avait été accordé à l’Archer.

Un cri sorti le jeune homme de ses pensées. En bas du cénotaphe, un groupe de garde avait encerclé une jeune femme et lui parlaient sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout au héros. Sans hésiter, il invoqua son arc, et visa les gardes, avant de se laisser tomber dans la mêlée pour affronter les soldats d’Odin. Sans se laissait impressionner par le nombre, il décochait flèches après flèches, tentant de protéger la jeune femme et de la sortir de là, alors que toujours plus de soldats arrivaient.

Alors qu’une échappatoire semblait se former devant lui, une vive douleur parcouru son crâne, le néant se fit. Juste avant de plonger dans les affres de l’inconscience, il réalisa que c’était la jeune femme qui l’avait trahit.

Le froid fut la première chose à revenir. Puis ses autres sensations revinrent une à une. Lentement, il pris conscience d’être dans un sous bois.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Clint se redressas en regardant autour de lui, l’air perdu. Que faisait il dans les bois ? Où était il par rapport à Asgard ? Quand était il ? Et pourquoi n’était il pas enchaîné devant le Roi Divin ?

Sautant maladroitement sur ses pieds, il observa son environnement. Haut dans le ciel, caché par la cime des arbres brillait une lune presque pleine. Ses rayons tombaient doucement entre les feuilles à la tailles démesurés. Avec émerveillement, le jeune homme reconnu les arbres de la forêt de tout les légendes. Son bois était réputé indestructible, et seul le plus doué des menuisier-sorciers pouvait prétendre ne serait-ce qu’entamer l’écorce de ces végétaux aussi haut qu’un montagne ; les Yggdrasil.

Ils ne poussaient qu’à un seul endroit, loin au Nord d’Asgard, sur les roches flottantes de  Vígríd.  Seules les racines touchaient véritablement le monde des Humains, formant une région obscur composée de cavernes végétales. 

Comment Clint était il arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi ? Les roches flottantes n’étaient pas autorisée aux mortels, seulement aux dieux, comme le Roi Divin Odin. Et ce dernier semblait déjà avoir une dent contre le jeune homme, pour ne pas rajouter en plus une violation de l’Interdit.

Ou alors…

Le jeune homme frissonna, alors qu’une pensée sinistre traversait son esprit. Et si le Souverain l’avait mis ici pour qu’il soit punis par les autres divinités ?

Non. Il refusait. Si Clint n’étais pas un innocent, il avait fait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour racheter ses erreurs. Il se battait pour son peuple, celui qui crevait de faim tendis que le tyran crevait les tonneaux de vins.  Une chose était sûr. Il se laisserait pas battre sans rien faire. Il n’attendrait pas la mort promise aux mortels en ces lieux célestes. 

En fermant les yeux, le jeune homme invoqua son arc, et observa les alentours.

Seuls les plus grands héros avaient pu traverser ce lieu ?

Soit.

Il relevait le défi.

Toute la nuit durant, le jeune homme erra à travers les Yggdrasil. Ici, il n’y avait nulle vie, seulement le silence mystique des arbres, et le chant solennel du vent. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais dominait sa peur. Peu à peu, il  entendait comme un appel  guidant ses pas.

Devant lui, la forêt s’arrêta brusquement. Il n’était qu’à quelques arbres de passer la lisère de la forêt. Mais ce n’était pas le vide qui l’attendait, c’était autre chose.

Le sanctuaire d’une divinité.

Clint n’avait aucune idée de comment il savait cela. C’était une certitude gravée en lui. Sa main trembla, et il eu envie de laisser tomber son arc, de tourner les talons et de partir en courant. Mais quelque chose pris le pas en lui. Son corps s’avança doucement de la lisière. Plus il s’approchait, plus il avait peur et moins il avait envie de fuir. Clint tentait de résister à ce qui semblait être l’appel d’une divinité.

Le sanctuaire était une clairière parfaitement ronde. Les  Yggdrasil formaient un cercle parfait autour de trois arbres. Entrelacés, ils formaient une tresse qui montait vers les cieux, tel un pot jusqu’à la lune. Le premier avait une couleur laiteuse, le deuxième évoquait une rivière de sang et le dernier évoquait une nuit sans étoile ni lune. 

Le Blanc de la lumière du début, l’Écarlate du sang versé le Noir du néant de la fin.

Le Sanctuaire des Nornes, déesses de la Destinées.

Clint tom b a à genoux, n’osant lever les yeux vers le nœud entre les arbres où elles devaient avoir leurs trônes.

Parmi toute les légendes qui se murmuraient du bout des lèvres, loin des oreilles des gardes, il y avait celle de ces trois sœurs qui autrefois avaient prédis quelque chose au Roi Divin Odin. Une chose terrible,  qui auraient valus aux trois déesses de se faire  bannir. 

Les yeux baissés, Clint tremblait. Que voulaient elles ?

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Trois voix mélodieuses, qui n’arrivaient pas à entrer en harmonie, s’élevant toujours comme pour tenter de dépasser les autres. Le bruit devenait insupportable pour le pauvre homme qui fini par se recroqueviller, la tête entre les mains.

Et puis, les trois voix trouvèrent une même fréquence, et leurs proposes furent intelligibles.

_Lorsque Mort et Flèche se trouveront_

_En son palais d’or, le Roi tremblera._

_Amour éternel, amour destructeur,_

_Le sort du Royaume en leur mains sera ;_

_La loi et son Roi Divin tomberont._

Lentement, le jeune héros réalisa que c’était une prophétie.  Une prophèt i e qui le concernait. Il était la Flèche. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie de trouver la Mort. 

Quelque chose de doux effleura sa main gauche. N’osant pas plus lever les yeux, il se contenta de la regarder. L’une des Nornes, Cléa la Blanche supposa-t-il grâce à sa robe, avait saisi la main gauche de l’archer, et de son doigt, y avait dessiné une sorte d’arc de cercle. À leur tour, Wanda l’Écarlate et Hela la Noire en firent de même. Une douce chaleur se rependit, suivit d’une lumière vive, qui coïncida avec les premiers rayons du soleil. 

Le monde s’évanouit.

Un rayon lunaire caressait le visage endormi de Clint. Une fois de plus, il s’éveilla sans savoir où il était.

Luttant contre le sommeil qui tentait de le retenir, l’archer se redressa. Un détail attira immédiatement son regard.

Sur le dos de sa main gauche, celle effleurée par les Nornes, un Triskel au couleurs des déesses brillait.

La Marque des Héros.

Clint s’obligea à respirer lentement. Cette histoire n’avait plus aucun sens. Il ne devrait pas être là il devrait être dans les geôles d’Odin !

Luttant contre la panique qui montait en lui, l’archer s’obligea à observer son nouvel environnement.  Il était en Terre des Racines, là où les Yggdrasil prenaient leur source dans le Monde. 

Tout autour de lui, les racines tombaient du ciel, formant une succession de cavernes végétales. Chacune d’entre elle était plus large que le plus large des arbres non divins. Entre les différentes cathédrales végétales, parmi les rayons de lunes, flottaient de petits rochers tombés de Vígríd, dans lesquels un humain aurait pu creusé un manoir.

Mais la chose la plus extraordinaire de ce lui était le chemin. Un chemin de planches, posés sur des pilotis, qui serpentait avec harmonies parmi les racines célestes. Et sur cet étrange sentier, un homme cheminait seul.

Petit à petit il se rapprochait de Clint, semblant distordre les lois de l’espace et du temps. Bientôt, ses traits se détachèrent de la pénombre mystique. Une peau pâle comme la lune, des cheveux noirs et brillant comme la fourrure d’une panthère, un port altier. L’homme dégageai un énergie mélancolique et triste, qui aurait intimidé bon nombre de mortels.

Les yeux grand ouverts, l’archer se contentait d’admirer l’aura de l’inconnue. D’un noir profond, elle semblait refléter toutes les couleurs,  tel un arc en ciel lunaire. Par endroit, l’élégante obscurité semblait avoir un défaut, comme une cicatrice qui aurait mal guérie, et qu’on cacherait sous du maquillage et un beau sourire. 

Un regard vert accrocha le regard bleu de l’archer.

Mort et Flèche venaient de se trouver.

Il n’y avait eu aucun doute, aucune hésitation lorsqu’ils s’étaient vus. Ils avaient sentis le lien qui les unissait, et la puissance qui se dégageait de l’autre ; Clint Barton, simple humain, héros du peuple, champion des Nornes et Loki Odinson, Prince Divin effacé de l’histoire, incarnation de la Mort, second Champion. Sur leur mains gauches brillaient la Marque des Héros.

Coupant court à la panique de l’archer, le dieu lui fit signe de ne pas dire mot et de le suivre. Sans vraiment d’autres choix, Clint accepta. Ils marchèrent en silence, se contentant d’observer l’aura de l’autre.

Le nom que lui avait annoncé la Mort, ainsi que son titre l’avaient surpris. Mais, savoir qu’il y avait eu un autre prince condamné à l’oubli n’étonnait pas vraiment Clint. Cela ressemblait au Roi Divin Odin, tyran haïs du jeune homme et de ces amis et expliquait le retrait de Thor de la vie publique, ainsi que le défaut du cénotaphe. Ainsi que les cicatrice de son âme.

L’humain  les  cherchait, mais elles semblaient échapper à son regard. Alors, il regardait le reste, laissant son âme sœur se dévoiler silencieusement à lui.

Il y avait une certaine mélancolie qui se dégageait d’elle, la douleur d’avoir été trop longtemps seul et oublié. L’envie d’être quelqu’un, de faire payer les douleurs pass ée . Une noblesse d’âme  aussi, comme l’envie d’être meilleur, de dépasser celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Et des tourments, tellement de tourments….

Un instant, l’avenir lui fit peur. Que deviendrait il avec une âme sœur aussi meurtrie ? La prophétie parlait d’un amour destructeur…

Leur arrêt brusque au pied d’un des rochers flottants ramena Clint sur Terre. Fermant les yeux, Loki marmonna quelque chose. Une étincelle émeraude apparu dans la roche, et remonta, dessinant l’encadrure d’une porte. Alors que le rocher s’évidait, l’étincelle verte s’allongea, et dessina un superbe escalier délicatement ouvragé qui vint prendre racine au pied des deux hommes.

Sans hésitation, la Mort monta les marches. Flèche mis un peu plus longtemps à l’imiter,  pour finalement se retrouver dans une superbe pièce d’apparat, creusée dans la roche. Le sol, les mur, le plafond et l’escalier d’honneur étaient donc de la pierre, lissée avec soin par une puissante magie. Un peu partout, d’élégant tapis et de lourds tapisseries aux motifs géométriques habillaient la pièce, lui donnant un côté plus… civilisée. Des bibliothèque sculptée dans les murs ornées leurs bas, accueillant dans leur froid rayonnage de nombreux ouvrages. 

Tous l’endroit était froid et noble, faisant écho à l’aura de Loki. Alors que Clint allait commenter la décoration, le soleil se leva, et le monde se fit noir. 

Un peu avant d’ouvrir les yeux, Clint se demanda s’il serait dans u nouvel endroit, cette fois encore. Il n’en n’avais pas vraiment envie ; il venait juste de rencontrer son âme sœur, il voulait au moins apprendre à le connaître d’une façon plus… civilisée ? qu’une lecture d’aura. 

Avec appréhension, l’archer ouvrit ses yeux pâles, sur un plafond de roche sculptés en une complexe rosace. Doucement, il réalisa qu’il était encore chez Loki. Ce dernier le regardait,  l’air pensif. Le jeune homme se demanda alors ce que l’incarnation de la Mort voyait chez lui.

Mais lorsque le dieu ouvrit a bouche, se fut pour répondre à une autre interrogation. Odin l’avait maudit. Si Clint n’avais pas de souvenir de ses dernières journées, c’était du à la malédiction du Roi Divin ; il les passait sous l’apparence d’un faucon.  Le tyran avait voulu mettre le jeune homme hors d’état de nuire, mais hélas, il était sous la protection des Nornes, et l e sort du roi avait partiellement échoué ; le jour il serait faucon, la nuit homme.

Devant l’incompréhension de Clint, le dieu raconta  en détails à son âme sœur ce qu’il s’était passé, il y a si longtemps ; sa naissance, les révélations des Nornes, la colère d’Odin, la mort de la Reine, l’exil. Ses paroles étaient calmes, ses phrases élégantes, comme si rien ne l’atteignait. Mais Clint avait vu les cicatrices de son aura ; il entendit les failles de ses paroles. Les hésitations, la colère retenue, les larmes qui devraient glisser le long des joues, ce tremblement maîtrisé de la voix.

Un instant, la situation lui fit peur. Comment pourrait il aimer et être aimer de cet immortel brisé ? Devait il le réparer ? Si Clint avait très envie de rouler Loki dans une couverture et de lui offrir un chocolat chaud, l’idée de servir de thérapeute à son âme sœur ne lui plaisait pas spécialement.

Mais lorsqu’il croisait le regard  émeraude du dieu, il se retrouvait comme piégé. Car il y avait autre chose que la souffrance.

Quelque chose à voir au-delà de ça. 

Alors que les jours passaient, il appris. Tout d’abord à contrôler l’oiseau en lui, à garder le contrôle le jour, et à rester maître de lui même. Mais surtout, il appris à comprendre Loki. À voir la force qu’il avait tiré de sa douleur, la noblesse avec laquelle il affrontait son destin d’incarnation de la Mort, son ironie mordante, et son humour noir et délicat.

Le dieu était un être à part, et alors que les jours devenaient lentement des mois, il fascinait toujours plus Clint. Quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait une peur, la peur que la seul raisons de ses sentiments pour le dieu étaient leur lien. Ce fut Loki, qui balaya ce doute. Cela ne servait à rien, de trop réfléchir aux «Et si», seulement à s’embrouiller l’esprit. Si certaines choses étaient écrites, d’autres dépendaient de la réaction des gens aux événements de la vie. C’était le rejet d’Odin qui avait tout provoqué. C’était à eux de faire ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour s’assurer un avenir meilleur.

Cette nuit là, Clint resta longuement pensif. Il était bien ici, en Terre des Racines, aux côtés de Loki. Mais il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir ses amis. Il voulait profiter de ce nouveau statut de Champions des Nornes, pour faire ce qu’il rêvait de faire ; reverser Odin pour le bien de tous.

Mais il avait besoin de Loki. Leur destins étaient liés, jusqu’à dans une prophétie ; ensemble, ils avaient une chance de plier l’Histoire à leurs volontés. Alors, un matin, il se présenta devant son hôte. Sûr de lui, Clint raconta tous. Le peuple qui mourrait de faim, les gardes qui s’en prenaient aux plus pauvres, les rumeurs de banquet somptueux qu’Odin faisait, le combat des «Vengeurs». L’archer ne pouvait rester ici, les bras croisés.

Au début, le dieu ne voulu rien entendre. Mais peu à peu, il se laissa toucher par ce que l’humain lui racontait.

Sans vraiment sen rendre compte, Clint avançait d’un pas à chaque nouvel argument. Lorsqu’il eu fini, il se trouvait tous prêt de Loki. Il plongea ses yeux bleus pâles dans ceux émeraudes de Loki. Une lueur de défis brillait dans les yeux de l’archer.

Alors la Mort s’inclina, et embrassa doucement la Flèche.

Ils suivraient la volonté des Nornes.

Et ils vivraient leur amour.

Ce premier baiser, bref et léger comme le vol d’un papillon scella leur décision.

L’or était partout, embellissant chaque mur, chaque sculpture, chaque parcelle de la salle du trône, jusqu’à la lumière, qui entrait par les vitraux dorés.

Au milieu de cette débauche de luxe, un trône massif de marbre recouvert de feuille d’or et de soie tissés de fils d’or dominait tous l’espace. Une volée de marches brillantes y menaient, et sur ce trésor, le Roi Divin était avachi, parmi ses fourrures. Ses épaules étaient encore larges, et son armure épousaient avec soin ses épaules. S’il se vautrait dans le luxe, il n’avait jamais négligé son entraînement ; Odin était toujours une redoutable machine à tuer.

Un rayon doré traversa la pièce, alors que la lance du Roi Divin, Gungnir, venait se niché au creux du poing de son souverain bien aimé. Ouvrant son œil unique, Odin se leva, et frappa son arme sur le sol de la salle du trône, convoquant gardes et ministres.

L’humain qu’il avait maudit se rapprochait du palais, certainement avec Loki. Il ne les laisserai pas atteindre Asgard. Il ne les laisserait pas détruire son Royaume, il battrait les Nornes à leur petit jeu.

Dévoré par la rage, il ne réalisa pas qu’il tremblait.

Les armées d’Odin trouvèrent les deux amants à la frontière de la région de Niflheim, aussi nommée les Limbes Terrestres. C’était une terre obscure, où le soleil parvenait rarement, masqué par les épaisses brumes qui les recouvrait tout au long de l’année.

C’était la terre des morts, le domaine de Loki.

Et si les armées du Roi Divin étaient de tailles à stopper un dieu et son amant mortel, elles ne s’étaient pas préparé à affronter une armées de non morts.

Sur la dernière colline de Niflheim, la Mort faisait face aux armées d’Asgard. Sa silhouette fin et élégante se faisait malsaine, alors que le dieu choisissait de révéler peu à peu son pouvoir ; seul Clint ne recula pas, connaissant trop bien son amant. 

Contempler le visage de la Mort n’est pas donné à tous. Chaque humain sait qu’iel est destiné à mourir un jour. Que son âme quittera sa prison de chaire, pour aller les dieu seuls savent où, alors que le vaisseau charnel de l’être tomberait en poussière, quoi qu’il advienne. 

Le visage de la Mort met les humains face à leur fin, les forçant à contempler la fin de leur existence, ce que deviendra ce corps si chéris ; l’obscurité de la vieillesse, son poison pervers, détraquant corps et esprit comme un terrible prologue de la vrai Fin.

Certains des soldats lâchèrent leur armes, partant en courant. Les autres se ressaisirent. Ils ne pouvaient baisser les bras maintenant. S’il partaient, Odin les condamnerais à mort. S’ils restaient, ils devaient affronter la Mort. Quel choix avaient ils à part celui qui assurerait le plus de sécurité à leurs familles ?

Alors ils se mirent en marche, vers les deux amants. Fermant les yeux, Clint invoqua son arc et ses flèches, bien qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais les battre seul. Loki lui souri tristement, avant d’invoquer une aide magique à son tour.

Le sol de Niflheim trembla, et les brumes se déchirèrent.

Les cadavres marchaient.

Tout droit sortis des Limbes Terrestres, les corps s’étaient animé sous l’impulsion de la magie de leur maître. Certains ressemblaient encore à des humains. D’autres n’étaient que des squelettes offrant leur rictus sinistre au monde. Et entre ces deux extrêmes, un dégradé de décomposition composait l’armée des morts,  qui s’abattit sur celle d’Odin. 

Ne pouvant détourner le regard de ce spectacle terrible,Clint resta un moment sur la colline, observant l’atroce affrontement. Loki fini par le prendre dans ses bras, promettant que les gardes seraient épargnés autant que possible. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient fuir.

La véritable menace n’étaient pas ici.

C’était à Asgard qu’il fallait se rendre.

À l’aube, un voyageur solitaire traversa les portes de la ville, alors qu’un faucon volait dans le ciel de la ville dorée.

Au début, les amis de Clint se méfièrent de Loki. Un sorcier bannis par le roi, ancien prince du royaume, incarnation de la Mort… La question fut très vite sur toute les lèvres ; et si la Mort n‘était là que pour récupérer son trône et se venger de son père ? Et s’il était un mauvais roi, tyran tout aussi cruel, voir plus, qu’Odin ?

Avec un sourire ironique, le dieu regarda les héros. Clint, qui avait voulu parler et défendre son amant, se tue. Il connaissait ce sourire. Loki se leva, regardant tous les humains se méfiant de lui. Alors il raconta, une nouvelle fois son enfance, mais sous un nouveau jour. Cette fois, il parla de Thor, le grand frère idéal. Celui qui correspondait à toute les attentes de son père, mais qui ne s’en ventait pas au près de son frère. L’incarnation de la Vie n’avait eu qu’un souhait, enfant ; être l’égal de son frère. L’un des derniers souvenirs de Loki, avant son exil, était celui de Thor, en larmes, suppliant son père de ne pas les séparer. Car il avait été dit à la Vie que son frère serait simplement élevé ailleurs.

La Mort avait la conviction que si son frère apprenait toute la vérité, il serait de leur côtés.

Un plan fut alors mis en place, pour permettre à Loki, et Clint qui refusait de le laisser aller seul, de s’infiltrer dans le palais et d’aller parler à son frère. Il fut décidé que Natasha les accompagnerai. La jeune femme s’était spécialisée en magie de mensonge, et savait détecter même le plus habile des menteurs.

À cause de la malédiction de Clint, ils ne partirent qu’au coucher du soleil, empruntant d’antiques égouts et des passages secrets connus de l’ancien prince.

Les appartements de Thor étaient sobres, contrastant avec les dorures du palais. Son occupant semblait avoir tenté de retirer toute marque de richesse. L’incarnation de la Vie était comme captive dans sa propre chambre, afin que rien ne lui arrive et ne se répercute sur toutes choses vivantes. En signe de protestation, il s’était replié dans le strict minimum, ne gardant que ce qui avait été autrefois l’arme de sa mère ; un marteau de combat nommé Mjöllir.

Le dieu était l’opposé de son frère. Aussi grand que lui, mais plus large d’épaule, plus musclé. Ses cheveux était blonds, et coupés courts. Il y eu un instant de silence, lorsqu’il découvrit les intrus sa bouche s’ouvrit, comme pour appeler les gardes, mes ses lèvres se tirèrent en un très large sourire.

Il avait reconnu son frère.

Sans hésitation, la Vie se jeta dans les bras de la Mort, pleurant de joie.

Discrètement, Clint et Natasha reculèrent, laissant les deux frères rattraper le temps perdus.

Ils discutèrent une nuit et un jour, se racontant tout en détail, maudissant régulièrement leur père. La colère se fit toujours plus vive sur le visage de Thor alors qu’il apprenait la vérité, et son corps massif était agité de tremblements. Il était prêt à aller voir son père sur le champs.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, lorsqu’il appris qu’Odin avait envoyé une armée sur son propre fils.

Les portes des appartements princiers volèrent en éclats, alors qu’une aura de foudre entourait la Vie. Dans son poing, il serait son marteau de guerre. Sa voix puissante résonnait dans le palais, sommant le Roi Divin de se montrer.

Inquiets, Loki Clint et Natasha n’eurent d’autre choix que de le suivre, s’inquiétant de ce qu’ils avaient déclencher. Alors qu’ils courraient vers la salle de trône, Clint repensa à une ligne de la prophétie. « _Amour éternel, amour destructeur»._ Logiquement, il avait pensé que ce serait son amour et celui de Loki. Mais en voyant la colère de Thor, il réalisa que cela parlait d’un amour fraternel. 

Mais avant qu’il n’ai pu plus réfléchir aux autres lignes, il réalisa qu’il était arriver dans la salle de trône. Déjà, Thor mettait Odin face à ses actes, se retenant avec beaucoup de peine de l’attaquer. Le Roi Divin le regardait, débordant de rage. Un affrontement semblait impossible à éviter. Loki regardait son père et son frère, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n’avait jamais voulu la destruction, malgré son statut d’incarnation de la Mort. Il était venu pour Clint, pour l’aider à apporter de la justice dans ce royaume. Il était venue pour aider les vivants de ce royaume. Pour leur assurer une belle vie, avant qu’ils passent sans regrets dans l’autre monde. 

Perdu, le dieu chercha du regard les yeux de son amant. L’archer semblait tout aussi inquiet que lui. Mais il semblait aussi décidé. Alors, Mort et Flèche se prirent la main, et se placèrent entre Odin et Thor.  Ensemble, ils demandèrent à ce que le calme revinrent.

Loki s’adressa à son frère. Il ne cherchait pas la vengeance. Le sort de leur père lui était depuis longtemps égal. Il était heureux, loin de tous, et il n’était sorti de son exil que par amour. 

Clint défia celui qui le haïssait. Celui qu’il l’avait ensorcelé, lui volant tous ses jours. Il l’accusa d’être un mauvais roi, attaché à son pouvoir et à son confort personnel. De tyranniser  l e peuples, les empêchant d’être heureux à cause des impôts trop lourds et surtout de cette loi qui privait les gens de leurs âmes sœurs. 

Le Roi Divin rit, et se prépara au combat. Mais Thor avait baisser les armes ; il s’était rangé à l’avis de son frère. Posément, ses fils et le Champion des Nornes le regardèrent, et lui demandèrent de rendre son pouvoir. 

Son refus déclencha le véritable combat.  Gungnir  heurta Mjöllir, et le tonnerre sembla raisonner à travers tous le royaume. À son tour, Loki fit apparaître deux lames dans ses mains, pour aider son frère. Sans même hésiter, Clint tira plusieurs flèches sur le Roi Divin, mais du vite arrêter ; les gardes arrivaient. Natasha tentait de les ralentir, mais elle était seule. 

Son ami se plaça donc à ses côtés, et, par les flèches et les bâtons, ils empêchèrent Odin d’obtenir tout soutien. Les deux amis s’étaient souvent battus côte s à côte s, et il y avait quelque chose de spécial en cette nuit, quelque chose qui les faisait tous les deux surpasser leur capacités habituelles. 

Thor et Loki, quant à eux, ne s’étaient pas battus ensemble depuis leur enfance, qui remontait à bien des années, désormais. Mais les vieux réflexes n’avaient pas été oubliés, et maintenant encore, ils se complétaient parfaitement. 

Et c’est ensemble qu’ils bisèrent  Gungnir.  L’onde de choc poussa le Roi Divin à terre, qui dut lever la tête pour voir ses fils, le dominer de toute leur taille.

Alors, seulement, il reconnu sa défaite. 

Pour éviter tous risque, Odin ne fut pas condamn é à l’exil mais enferm é au palais. Ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés, et il savait que s’il commettait une erreur, ses fils ne lui pardonnerait pas une deuxième fois.

Le peuple fut laisser libre de choisir son nouveau dirigeant. Son choix se porta sur Clint, l’un de leur héros, qui n’avait jamais baisser les bras dans l’idée d’aider les siens. Mal à l’aise, il faillit refuser, mais accepta, ne serais-ce que le temps de remettre le Royaume en état. En souriant, Loki lui promis de l’aider. 

Peu à peu, les inégalités tombèrent, et Clint pu passer la main. Seul lui importait désormais de passer du temps avec Loki. Les deux âmes sœurs avaient pu passer si peu de temps ensemble… Laissant le Royaume entre des mains sûres, ils retournèrent en  Terre des Racines,  vivre dans ce qui avait été des années durant la demeure du dieu.

Coupés du monde, ils vivaient à deux dans leur bulle.  Cette dernière s’agrandit, le jour où ils adoptèrent  un jeune garçon, qui était seul au monde ; Pietro.

Ce jour là, afin de rester pour toujours avec la Flèche, la Mort accepta l’ idée de sa mort, et renonça à son  immortalité.

**Author's Note:**

> J'éspère que vous avez aimé ce monstre... Je suis pas ravie de la fin, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! :)


End file.
